


Chat Blanc

by southsidepeach



Series: ML Genderbend - One Shots [29]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Ladybeetle brokes Chat's poor little heart.





	Chat Blanc

Chat Noire POV.

I've made this surprise for Ladybeetle! The candles, the picnic, the waiting were for him, and he did not even make it, and then he told me he loves someone else!

At that moment I felt my heart broke and he crushed it without care!

I was so upset, so absorbed by my own thoughts as I did not notice the purple and magic butterfly flying toward me. He went into the bell from my neck.

"Chat Blanc, I am Hawkmom. I can give you eternal happiness, and all you have to do is give me your and Ladybeetle's miraculouses."

"What kind of eternal happiness?" I asked.

"Marin." Hawkmom replied.

"What do you mean?"

"He was there when you needed, and he always cares about your feelings, and you feel the same for him, do not deny it. He will give you eternal happiness, did we make the deal?"

"Yes, Hawkmom."

A purple light enveloped me and turned me into Chat Blanc. The custume was the same as that of Chat Noire, except that it was completely white.

The miraculous of Ladybeetle will be mine and Marin the same!


End file.
